


Chicken Pox

by KedakaiOkami



Series: Original Beyblade Drabbles [1]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KedakaiOkami/pseuds/KedakaiOkami
Summary: Daichi catches the chicken pox and Takao becomes paranoid of the illness.Please, please, PLEASE note that the information in this fic is what was believed by a lot of people but not factual.  It is incorrect information.  This is FICTION, so do not take it as fact.
Series: Original Beyblade Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Chicken Pox

“Hey, Rei?” Takao spoke up as he watched his Chinese friend squirm in an attempt to scratch an area of his back. They’d been watching a film together, Takao, Max, Kyoujou, Kai, Hiromi and Rei, but Rei’s fidgeting was drawing their attention, mostly because it was so unlike him.

“Yeah?” Rei responded, looking up at the Japanese boy on the couch.

“What are you scratching at, man?” Takao asked him.

Rei stared at him for a moment and raised an eyebrow before pointing out the obvious, “An itch, Takao. I have an itch, so I’m trying to scratch it, like most people do.”

“I know that!” Takao responded hotly, more irritated at the amused snort from Kai than Rei’s response itself. “I mean what’s causing it?”

“I don’t know,” Rei answered, “It just itches.”

“You’ve not got chicken pox, have you?” Takao asked. “Daichi has.”

“Shingles,” Rei replied.

“Huh?” Takao frowned in confusion.

“I’m not a little kid, Takao. I’m old enough now where it would most likely be shingles, not chicken pox, and no, I don’t think I have that.”

“Oh,” Takao hummed thoughtfully.

“Shingles is more dangerous,” Hiromi put in. “And you’re less likely to get shingles as an adult if you’ve had chicken pox as a kid. Have you had it, Rei?” she asked, realising that they’d forgotten to check. Rei had arrived later than the others and hadn’t been told about Daichi until just now. He didn’t appear too concerned though.

“I caught it from Rai when I was little,” Rei answered with a ‘no big deal’ shrug.

“Do you guys not keep sick away from others back home?” Takao asked.

“Oh, it was deliberate,” Rei informed him.

“What do you mean?” Takao asked.

“When Rai got them we were all encouraged to spend time with him so that we’d catch it while we were young,” Rei answered.

“That’s horrible!” Takao exclaimed.

“It’s not really, Takao,” Kai spoke up. “It’s very similar to inoculating yourself. It’s just teaching your immune system how to deal with threats. Rei, take off your jacket and I’ll take a look, put this whole thing to rest.” Rei shrugged and did as instructed, moving so that Kai could see it. “It’s a bug bite,” Kai concluded almost immediately. “And you’re making it all red so stop scratching.”

“But it’s itchy!” Rei argued, trying to scratch it again.

“Then put some cream on it,” Kai responded, knocking Rei’s hand away. “The movement when you do scratch at it is distracting and the sound is annoying, plus you’re encouraging the paranoia Takao has as a result of Daichi getting sick, so just knock it off.”

“I’m not paranoid,” Takao protested.

“Sure, that’s why every itch is now chicken pox,” Kai deadpanned.

“Not EVERY itch,” Takao defended weakly, but it was clear to them all that Kai had won the debate. In addition to Takao’s apparent surrender, Rei took the Russian’s advice about cream before putting his jacket back on.

And if anyone worried, Daichi was fit as a fiddle again soon enough.


End file.
